User talk:2SilverClaimers
Welcome to my talk page, . Please make sure that you sign your messages with ~~~~. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Yoichi Hiruma page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 20:48, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I hope this is the right way to reply to your message, I'm not really familiar with talking to people on here. And I'd love to help! But I'm sadly not really that good, I'm a bit familiar with HTML but I borrowed the character template from the Fairy Tail wikia, I don't think I'd be able to create a template myself. Although I'm sure it'd be alright to borrow a image gallery template from another wikia as long as you credit said wikia? I've seen quite a few wikias borrowing from other wikias so I figure it'd be okay. Sorry. I'm from Sweden! You? Rairei (talk) 18:54, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Image gallery template Hai there, maybe its easier to make one if you can give example? Also, most anime wikis I've seen, they blank/white out the dialog section in the manga/chapter screenshots. This to avoid any legal/copyright matters I believe.. MiyanloveTalk to Me 07:25, June 5, 2014 (UTC) re: : Hai there, sorry for being so random. Its just that I saw your message with Rairei, wanting to create an image gallery template but don't know how. I could do some templates if I can see the example / how you want them to be, that's why I meant. : MiyanloveTalk to Me 14:22, June 5, 2014 (UTC) It's okay. And I'm sad to say that I can't make screenshots, not nice ones anyway. I'm good at searching for stuff though so I might be able to find some. Rairei (talk) 16:56, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Hi so I got your message. Not sure if I'm responding in the correct place but I'm just letting you know that I have indeed replied. I hope you were able to Fair Use that image. Isdpib (talk) 06:43, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Templates and some other things Image Gallery Hai there, I've made templates for image gallery, might easier to understand how to use it by viewing on Sena Kobayakawa/Image Gallery. Since we haven't decide what the colours for each teams, the Template:Heading only set to default red colour. Maybe we can discuss this for the different colours? Just like Fairy Tail heading style... Switch & Toggle As for the switch & toggle template, the Template:GallerySwitch actually working fine. I've created the Template:GalleryToggle since its needed too. (Its a duplicate of Template:Toggle, but since no active admin here, can't ask anyone to delete that...I forgot to check the existing templates here, sorry with the duplicate...) ....and coming to that, we need admin power to include the following codes to MediaWiki:Common.js; Adoption So..maybe you or Rairei should adopt this wiki? I'm fully support to have active admin here, otherwise, no use for the toggle & switch templates...maybe even have new wordmarks, background.etc... MiyanloveTalk to Me 16:35, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I'm sorry I've been inactive, graduation is coming up and I'm trying to change my username. And the colors sounds good! I use the same red color from the topbar in the character template. I actually have been thinking about adopting the page and if it's possible to have 2 separate admins, seeing as I don't know everything about the show and HTML and stuff. Rairei (talk) 17:20, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Yes, it sounds good. I can contact the Wikia admins about becoming an admin. Also, I will be changing my username soon, and Wikia will have to deactivate my account for a few days. Rairei (talk) 21:57, June 9, 2014 (UTC) re: Adoption Yeah sure, go ahead with the adoption. Make sure to tell Wendy (the staff in charge) about the discussion we had here. Psst, Rairei is female?! Woah, glad I'm not the only female around loves Eyeshield 21 :D MiyanloveTalk to Me 01:41, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Teams' Colour Since we don't have forum yet, maybe we can discuss here User blog:Miyanlove/Teams' Colour. MiyanloveTalk to Me 04:07, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Yes, that's okay. You can call me Aci though. Rairei (talk) 07:50, June 11, 2014 (UTC) It seems like I won't be getting a new username so never mind. Rairei (talk) 08:34, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Seeing as I'm not gonna change my username, I'll be on a lot more now. Have you applied for the admin adoption already or should I?Rairei (talk) 11:54, June 17, 2014 (UTC) I see, then all you have to do is wait. I spend at least 16 hours a day in front of a computer, I have nothing better to do, not to mention that it's fun being on here, as long as I can do something. Speaking of doing things, I've been thinking about a slider show for the front page you know one of those that basically all Wikias have. I've also been thinking about a music page, with opening theme songs and such. Rairei (talk) 13:34, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Alright then. I'm also looking forward to it. I'd say that this is the right cover. Rairei (talk) 14:56, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Re:Volume box template Hai there, For the colour, I think using red would be good, taking the base colour from the Devil Bat logo. Either darker red #cc0000 or brighter red #FF0000. Don't worry if its look almost similar to Fairy Tail's. Miyanlove • Talk • 02:59, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 03:29, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Oh my god, I just noticed, thank you for adding me too omfg. This is gonna be cool. Rairei (talk) 11:02, June 21, 2014 (UTC) I dont mean to get too.. Personal? But I was wondering if you had Tumblr or maybe Skype, because it'd be easier to talk on there. Rairei (talk) 11:20, June 21, 2014 (UTC) re: re: Volume box template and Congrats! Hai there. It looks great there with the colours. Also congratulations for finally getting the adoption through :) Anyway, after seeing the template, maybe should make some ground rules first? Whether wanted to make the templates rounded or hard edges? This is for consistency purpose. ...and timezones does suck, I'm in Asia, so whenever you guys in West active online, its the time for me to zzzz..ugh. Miyanlove • Talk • 14:03, June 21, 2014 (UTC) : Hai there. : Well, if one template is rounded, then all templates should be rounded too, for consistency. Also, make the navigation menu, right box navigation etc. rounded as well...all rounded... : Miyanlove • Talk • 05:31, June 22, 2014 (UTC) re: How Hai there, before went for affiliation though, I think the main page need to be rearrange/update/redesign first, since usually affiliate partners listed there. On how to do it, simply visit the wiki you want to affiliate with, ask them if they would agree for affliation, and you have the option whether include the link to 's wiki, or until after they agree with the affilation, then give the link to wordmark. As for me, I'm happy to affiliate with other anime wikis I'm in charge with to this wiki :P Like I mentioned with Rairei before, I did a wordmark suggestion put on my userpage, you can check it out. Miyanlove • Talk • 02:44, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Red's fine with me. I'm not sure which ones has the best quality, try looking at both. And I've only found volume 15-18 raw. Rairei (talk) 15:16, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I think chat would be good. I'm sorry for not being online a lot, it's just that the admins of Wikia is pissing me off by not letting me change my username. Also, I've been thinking if we should do it so only logged in users can edit on the wikia but I'm not sure if it'd be a good idea or not, what do you think? Rairei (talk) 22:01, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Chat and stuff Hai there, chat sounds good, although I may not be on it when you all are, but it still good to be activated. As for the admin rule, I believe you meant for the previous admin? Since (s)he got bureaucrat rights too, only wikia staff can demote their crats rights, and to do that, we need discussion (like we have now) and consensus of us all agreeing for demotion. Then special contact staff on that. No need for that 60 days period anyway, in case of Fallen Wings. Last logged in was 1 Oct 2013 and last edit was 26 April 2008 anyway.... ..but, my personal opinion, I don't mind them keeping the crat rights, as long as (s)he don't abuse it by random promoting random users, etc... Discussion....make use of the forum too. Admins can highlight any topic at forum there. So users can get bubble notification when visit the wiki. ...and..*cough* *cough*....since the wordmark suggestion way better than the current one, according to you and Rairei both, why not change the wordmark already? :p Miyanlove • Talk • 02:55, June 27, 2014 (UTC) re: : For the inactive admin, if Rairei also agree for demoting, contact staff for that. : As for the manga cover, I think we should use Viz Media's one, since they're the official English language publisher. The raw can be found here. : The slider, anime, manga, characters, teams maybe? : Rules, sure, make them as the guidelines here. Like editing, template, image guidelines...etc... : Wordmark :D : Miyanlove • Talk • 08:22, June 27, 2014 (UTC) In my last message I wrote that I've been thinking if we should change the wikia so only users who are logged in can edit but I'm not sure if it's a good idea or not. Also, regarding all the team articles, I've been thinking of changing those so it kinda looks more like they do on the KnB wikia. Because the team articles right now just looks.. Weird, I think it'd be better if we moved all the player information to each player's article instead. Rairei (talk) 13:16, June 27, 2014 (UTC) re: re: For the chapter, since Viz Media don't provide that, just have to use the scanlations version of it. I'm on chat now if you want to ask something... Miyanlove • Talk • 16:21, June 27, 2014 (UTC) : Got to go, just visit my user talk if there's anything. re:re:re: That's why timezones sucks.... Anyway, fairuse rationale, sure, go ahead. But for me, I'd rather like all images to be in .png format, they stay the quality and most importantly, transparent background...about the existing images, they can be replaced later. Usertags, apply these codes from Usertags to get all rights showing on user masthead (These can be customized, read the page there). Or simplify version like your question, just change the tags from, *MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-chatmoderator - for CM *MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-sysop - admin *MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-bureaucrat - for...um..cratty :D As for the template, I used the if parser function so that only attribute with info will appear. Don't worry, the template attribute still the same, just adjust some bit, since the previous code makes it bordered only, and outrule the border-radius command, that's why you feel like messed it up. The result can be seen from Volume 1. Let me know if you want to change the style again. : Miyanlove • Talk • 16:51, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Twitter Widget Do you still want to keep the twitter feed on mainpage? If so, please add these codes to MediaWiki:TwitterWidget since currently the feed on mainpage is actually not functioning. Tweets by @WikiaAnime Just add the above codes and you'll see the widget appears at Template:Twitter. Miyanlove • Talk • 07:03, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Hello, sorry for not being online, I have been busy these last few days. I see your point in not letting anonymous edit the page, it was just a thought. And also, yes, if an admin is absent for over 60 days then they should be stripped of their rights, right. Rairei (talk) 11:49, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I see. I've been thinking of trying to create a Team template, similar to the character template except it's shorter. Also, where did you change the colors for us? Like to red and silver? I'd like to change my color. Rairei (talk) 12:43, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Some stuff Hai there, hope you don't mind I've added slider at mainpage, the images/text can always be changed if you have better idea on that... After surfing through images collections here, I've noticed that A LOT of images with poor filename. I have bot account, I could run the bot to put all the image under poor filename category if that's ok with you... Could you activate the Category Exhibition from Wiki Features? That can make the category pages looks more vibrant with images from the respective pages... Navigation menu....the Characters and Teams tabs are broken...have you tried clicking on them? Also for Male Characters and Female Characters tabs, since the wiki already using Category:Male and Category:Female on articles, maybe link to those places instead? Uh...in the end, I think the categories need to be sorted out first.... That's all I'm bothering you for now I guess... xD Miyanlove • Talk • 15:13, July 4, 2014 (UTC) I see. I get the general gist of it. Now that you are online, I wanted to ask what you think about the character tab page and if you wanted to add anything. I haven't gotten around to edit it and make it work yet, I asked Miyanlove if she could check it so hopefully we'll be able to use it. Rairei (talk) 15:00, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I apologize for the late reply but I simply haven't had the time to be on here much lately. I've read your message, and thank you for notifiying me and for your hard wort. As for affiliating with other wikias, how about other sports animanga wikias? Such as Yowamushi Pedal, Haikyuu!! and Kuroko no Basket? If anything, it might make people interested in E21 and read the manga and/or watch the anime. Rairei (talk) 09:23, August 5, 2014 (UTC) If it makes it easier to edit then sure. I do wish there was an easier way to stay in contact, the wikia talk isn't very useful. Rairei (talk) 00:22, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Again, I'm sorry for not being online. But I find it hard right now to edit on the wikia seeing as we don't really have someone who knows how to make templates that actually works. I have tried myself but nothing seems to work. I feel like all I can do right now is fix the images for the character pages, and wait for someone to hopefully fix the image switch template and the character page template. Rairei (talk) 18:16, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Template Switch Hai, I'm back and sorry for the long wait for my reply. As for the switch & toggle, it doesn't seem to be working with me either. All I can think for now, maybe rename them back as Template:Switch and Template:Toggle? As for affiliation, most wikis I'm admin not really sport-related, I'm not sure if you see that as relevant to affiliate with though. The only shounen wiki I'm the admin is Baka to Test. Mainpage..chapter/episode summaries can be added there, reduce the size for blogpost. or maybe add some characters portal there.. Chat moderators...uh, I think I've only been to chatroom like, once, do I need to keep that rights? Of course, thanks with the thought, but do I really deserve that? Urmmm... Miyanlove • Talk • 09:21, August 22, 2014 (UTC) re: : Hai there, : About the template switch & toggle, seemingly they still don't work even after renaming the templates..as of now, I really have no idea what's wrong. I'll try ask around on cc about that. : Chapter summaries, take your time, no one forcing you to have the summaries get done right now. Just do them on free time. : Policies, yeah those are great, only with slight changes to the sitename (cough* Rave Master wiki *cough*). As for the naming characters, maybe add the naming style, like use first name and then family name? Like Sena Kobayakawa instead of Kobayakawa Sena? : Template Quote, I like that one, with the example from Sena's page. As for the second one, its ok, but yellow colour on Takeru's page kinda...too bright? Or maybe, each character have quotes at their page, but with each colours different, following the team colour scheme? : As for the rollback & CM, thank you both then, I'll just accept that :D. : Lastly, affiliation, here goes the wordmarks *Natsume Yuujinchou *Nyan Koi *Spirited Away *Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu *Malay Fairy Tail : Miyanlove • Talk • 07:11, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I'm sorry for ignoring your last message but I haven't been able to be on here, especially since I'm stuck and don't really know what to do. I'm all for making this wikia into a useful database. My main concern right now is all the images used on the wikia for character, they're good but if Miyan can fix the code then we'd need better images for the characters. I don't know if I've told you but I figured that the K Project wikia's character template would look good so I decided to borrow it, and as you can see on the K Project wikia, their images fits perfectly in their character template while ours wouldn't look so good. And I've also been thinking about making separate pages for the Hiroshis. While they're mostly together in the series, they are different characters. And also making a page for misc characters that doesn't, and will not, have much information, such as minor characters that are barely seen. I'm sorry for the wall of text but I wanted to let you know and get your opinion on it. Rairei (talk) 18:28, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Alert Just check on the recent changes, you'll see. Miyanlove • Talk • 08:32, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Hello, yes it's okay if you call me that. I'm still trying to figure out how to fix the character templates, I feel like I should fix that before contuing major construction on character pages. I feel like we should have a fixed size on all images on character pages, and while I like the images Hiruma and Sena currently has, they won't fit into a character box. We really do need people who knows how to take screenshots and crop manga. :/ Rairei (talk) 21:58, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Bot run and etc Hai there, as you might have noticed on recent changes, I've run my bot account MiyanBot for spellcheck. Since the account hasn't been bot flag yet, sorry for the flood on wiki activities. While doing spellcheck, I came across some curious pages...for example Wikia disclaimers, which is created by default, (maybe the previous wikia management), but maybe delete this page as its not a page on Eye Shield? We already have disclaimers at every page though. (the one CC-BY-SA disclaimers....) Also, this page is in French(?) Hashiratani Deers.? Also...if you ok with the bot account, maybe I can get your permission to get it to be flagged as one? I can contact staff after for that. Stats template is ok by me, even if we got no info on the other teams' stats. We can still make our own rules here. The chapter guide template is ok too, I think I know why you love the KnB style (its silver isn't it?!) xD. But maybe for Eye Shield 21, instead of orange, maybe red or maroon? For the consistencies with overall layout. As for the switch, could you maybe remove everything first on MediaWiki:Common.js and copied all this? Miyanlove • Talk • 04:05, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I think 250x200 or even 250x250 would be good. And the images on the Ravemaster wikia looks good so if you have the time then yeah, go ahead and fix the images. Rairei (talk) 09:55, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Featured Character Hai there, I've removed both Shin & Hiruma's detail there to Project:Featured Character/Archive. The next nomination/polling for featured character can be made here Project:Featured Nomination. I haven't add any polls there yet, so you might want to add to it later. Changes for the mainpage template can be seen here. Miyanlove • Talk • 06:37, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Background Hai there, I was bored, so I made (edit actually) images for the background. Here. Miyanlove • Talk • 08:36, September 11, 2014 (UTC) :Uwaa, the image actually bigger than that. Maybe used this size instead as the background, so its not tiled like that, its 1660x700 http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140911083341/eyeshield21/images/d/db/Eyeshield_theme2.jpg Miyanlove • Talk • 01:36, September 12, 2014 (UTC) :: Lol, "you'll do it again"?. xD :: Thanks with the coooooooollllllllll compliment there. How did you know I love Fairy Tail too? Aww, as if you know my type of animes out there :D Kaboooo!! :: Miyanlove • Talk • 16:12, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Manga list You know this? Miyanlove • Talk • 16:09, October 3, 2014 (UTC) : xD You're so suprise that even forgot to sign your message, lol. : Well, last night I was researching the ranking news for my main wiki, afterwards, thinking why not checking out some other anime as well. And there you go for Eye Shield, I thought it might be useful for the manga listing here. : Miyanlove • Talk • 00:56, October 4, 2014 (UTC) : Lol, well for the asterisk issue, its common on wikia, so kinda annoying at times too when the intended *hai* turned into bulleted. : Team tournament? At your school? Or the DDB tournaments? And sorry, since I don't watch/read KNB, have no idea what you feel there, but if its the same like Eyeshield ending, I can relate to that... : And......I don't remember advertising this, but seems like everyone knows I'm a fan of FT?! I don't even edit at FT wiki... I'm hanging out with the guys at One Piece wiki chat, come over if you got the time xD : Miyanlove • Talk • 13:28, October 4, 2014 (UTC) : Interlanguage wikis Other Eyeshield 21 wiki in different languages! List here. Miyanlove • Talk • 04:44, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :Hai there, :Well I just pointed out those wikis, in case you want to interwiki language with them, definitely go ask for the Spanish admin then :D. :Languages, only Malay, Chinese and some bit Japanese for me, although I could read those French, Spanish, Polish just fine, Chrome got page translation xD. Miyanlove • Talk • 04:37, October 8, 2014 (UTC) : Hai hai, sorry took some time to reply, as you've probably guess, I went another hiatus on editing wiki :] : Well, to answer your question, this would probably help. Basicly, interlanguage wikis are partners in the same topic, only in different languages. You've seen example like Fairy Tail, a lot other FT wikis in different languages out there, and Malay ones too for example :D. : Miyanlove • Talk • 03:03, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Season's Greetings! http://i1113.photobucket.com/albums/k502/Miyanfun/2015greetings_zpsdb84df2d.png Miyanlove • Talk • 19:35, December 23, 2014 (UTC) I apologize for the late reply, I've been busy lately. Happy New Year to you too! As for the wiki, I've been thinking of changing the infobox for characters and teams so it's a bit more like the one on the KnB wiki, and since you used rounded corner boxes for the chapter pages, it'd fit better. Rairei (talk) 18:28, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Good Night Its 12:18am at my time now, the GMT, I have no idea how to count that :P. Anyway, I'm just checking on wikia last after checking on my deviant art before off to bed, got the bubble message for the forum, decides no harm in replying a little...and then, nite nite :D. Miyanlove • Talk • 16:21, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Hello Silver! I hope you're still around! I'm the admin of the Diamond no Ace wiki and I would appreciate if we can be affiliated with the Eyeshield 21 wiki. If you are interested, here is our wordmark. Linzer.Melange (talk) 16:54, February 12, 2017 (UTC)